<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's not love.I'm just drunk. by CheeseHappiness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558440">It's not love.I'm just drunk.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseHappiness/pseuds/CheeseHappiness'>CheeseHappiness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breddy, Twosetviolin, 双琴侠, 雙琴俠</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseHappiness/pseuds/CheeseHappiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>breddy无差<br/>想写点酒写点海写点吻写点无果写点可能</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's not love.I'm just drunk.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这座城市的主干道蔓在了海岸线上，陈每一次从乐团下班回家都必经这一条沿岸路线。他很喜欢晚上在这里开车兜风，开着车窗，让灌进来的风撞到自己的脸上，他在这个时候不会再听任何音乐，只会听听风声树声海声车声，这是他用来抛掉白天的烦恼的方式。</p><p> </p><p> 那天是乐团一位拉大提琴的前辈的生日，大伙提议晚上一起去酒吧通宵直落。陈第一次来这间酒吧，似乎是因为酒吧的老板是前辈的熟人，所以他们都特别爱来这里。这间酒吧确实挺有情调，播的也是70年代的老式音乐，在吧台那里还挂着一个大的霓虹灯牌写着“IT'S NOT LOVE. I'M JUST DRUNK ”。作为新人的陈果不其然在今晚成为了前辈们的欺负对象，被灌了好几杯之后他实在是受不了，不得不跑到厕所对着马桶干呕。酒吧的厕所绝不是什么好闻的地方，排泄物味烟味酒味大嘛味静夜味，陈已经有点分不出自己干呕到底是因为胃里翻滚的酒还是因为这里难闻的味道了。幸好最后还是吐了一点东西出来，摁下冲水键之后，他才从那震耳的冲水声中稍微清醒了一点。</p><p>他去洗手台用水给自己洗了一把脸，</p><p>“我当年做新人的时候也在酒吧被前辈们欺负得很惨。”</p><p> 声音从左边传来。陈抬头，用手把满脸的水擦了一擦，从眼前的镜子里看到了站在自己左边的那个男人。他的短发露出了他宽大的额头，戴着黑框眼镜，穿着一件黑色的长袖衬衫，襟口开了两颗纽扣，两边袖口挽了起来。陈和他的目光在镜子里对上，陈看到了那个男人眼镜后面的下垂眼，眼角弯弯的。</p><p> “哈哈，大家图个开心嘛。” 陈尴尬地笑了下回应道。</p><p>那个男人也笑了一下，用纸巾擦干了手，拍了一拍陈的肩膀。</p><p>“加油啊，兄弟。”</p><p>陈从厕所回到座位上的时候发现人变多了，问了才知道是生日的那位前辈在大学时期的朋友们也来了。陈在座位上看到了他，在厕所遇到的那个男人现在坐在了前辈身边，前辈看到陈回来了之后就开始给他介绍那些朋友，包括那个男人。</p><p>“哎陈！这是我的大学室友，大才子Brett Yang。”</p><p>“别乱吹，你怎么还会这么说啊。你好，叫我杨就好了。刚刚见过了。”</p><p>杨伸出了手和陈握了一握。</p><p>“你好，我是Eddy Chen。”</p><p>“你俩见过了呀，这么熟了吗，真不愧是我们的杨，来来来再喝，反正我请我请哈哈哈。”</p><p>“什么‘我们的’。看你今天生日，不多喝两杯真的不行了。来！”</p><p>“陈你也来一杯！”</p><p>“哦……好的。”</p><p> </p><p>“时间过得太快了，我到现在还觉得大学是昨天的事情，以前我们在外面合租的时候真的很开心，然后我们一起做chamber music的时候你和Adrian……”前辈搭着杨的肩，开始讲起了他们以前的事情。</p><p>“是啊，过得好快，那时候真的什么都不怕。”杨拿起酒杯喝了一口，笑得很开心。</p><p>“你女朋友呢？叫Patricia是吧，怎么她今天没来呀？”前辈开始有点醉了，整个人都微靠在杨身上。</p><p>“分了，在一起不到2个月就分了。”</p><p>“哎？兄弟你这就不对了，怎么可以这样子对女孩子呀……”</p><p>“别聊我了，你呢？”</p><p>“我和Tiff已经订婚啦哈哈！在筹备婚礼啦！她今天来不了是因为脚受伤了，回了娘家修养，我本来打算生日在家里和她过的，但是她又觉得过意不去就还是放我出来和大家一起玩了，说让我今天还是和朋友们尽兴点，她真的太贴心了，我怎么会有这么好的未婚妻……”前辈声音突然颤抖了起来，又给自己灌了一杯。</p><p>“这么快啊……”杨小声喃喃道，他身边那人似乎没有听见，却是扶着额即将大哭的样子。</p><p>“兄弟，娶到Tiff是你的福气啊！”坐在陈隔壁的低音大提琴手说道。</p><p>杨没说什么，脸上还没来得及收起刚刚的笑。他拿着手里的酒杯，用杯底轻轻碰了碰桌面，他盯着杯里的酒出神了不过2秒，然后用手拍了拍前辈的后背。</p><p>“你搞什么，今天这么开心别哭哭啼啼的，不像你啊，来，大家一起来祝福他。”杨邀请在座的所有人一起喝一杯。</p><p> 大伙开始相继给前辈祝酒，祝福他的生日，祝福他的婚姻，祝福他的事业，陈当然也跟着大伙敬了前辈一杯。</p><p> </p><p>杨确实社交了得，很快就和桌上所有人混熟，玩骰子，玩真心话大冒险，去舞池跳舞，酒一杯接着一杯下肚。陈第一次见到这种真正的社交达人，加入职业乐团之前陈就真的是一个宅男，虽然他也不抗拒社交，可是和太多人相处太久的话还是会消耗他非常多的精力，所以除了练琴之外，他周末就在家待着打打游戏，偶尔自己一个人去咖啡馆看看书，用独处时间来给自己充电。但毕竟是社会人了，这种聚会和应酬真的是扑面而来，但要不是这位前辈对自己真的很关照，他大概还是会拒绝邀约。虽然说杨这种人和自己真的不太一样，可是陈却并不讨厌他。杨非常幽默，总能够在人群中调节气氛，他跳舞的时候律动起来很好看，无论是和女性还是男性他都能和对方保持非常舒适的状态。杨拿起酒杯喝酒的时候偶尔会和陈对上目光，他的眼窝很深，长长的眼尾显得眼睛很大。看到对方也在看自己的时候，杨就会笑起来，卡座头顶的灯打在杨意外白暂的皮肤上让杨的笑容看起来非常自信和耀眼。可是他的眼神却并不一样，甚至让陈有点不舒服，那里没有这么多光，更像是一个深渊，藏着什么，却又看不见底。和杨对上眼之后陈总会匆忙躲开。</p><p>“但他的眼尾确实很好看。”陈惊讶于自己的这个想法。</p><p> </p><p>酒局逐渐到了后半场，服务员过来收走了一批又一批的酒瓶。陈困意上来了之后终于也学会了拒绝别人的邀喝，但更多情况下是因为身边的各位都已经醉得不省人事又或者是状态混混沌沌所以没时间管别人了，他们倒还希望能留个清醒的人把自己平安搬回家。陈最后还是打算先走了，想着就自己沿着那个海岸公路的人行道慢慢步行回家吧，现在的状态还是能走的，路上吹吹海风清醒一下也好，运气好的话还能在海边看个日出之类的。陈走去已经睡趴在桌上的前辈那里，轻轻拍了拍他，听到前辈迷糊的呢喃之后，陈就道了声谢说先走了。除了陈之外，整桌所幸还有点知觉的大概只剩下杨了，虽然他也好不了多少，他原本是躺在前辈隔壁的座位上，听到陈走过来之后他艰难地爬了起来，手搭在前辈的肩上，头轻轻靠过去，杨把已经歪得乱七八糟的眼镜取了下来，叫住了快转身离开的陈，</p><p>“喂，你住在哪里？”</p><p>“我……我住在xx小区那边。”</p><p>“哦？我也住在那附近哎，我和你一起回去吧。”</p><p>“可……可我打算沿着海边那里走回去。”</p><p>“F**k，你怎么还能走。算…算了，我和你一起走回去吧。吹个风让我清醒下。”</p><p>“好……好吧。”</p><p>杨一只手扶着前辈把自己撑了起来，另一只手扶着头，大概是头很痛的样子</p><p>“F**k，我今晚就不应该来……该忘的就应该忘了的。”杨还小声咒骂了一下前辈。</p><p>看杨走得东倒西歪的，陈走了过去扶住了他，搀扶着他一起走出了酒吧。</p><p> </p><p>“喂，你还有烟吗？”杨有气无力地问。凌晨的海风有点大，可是却不太冷，还不足以让酒后的脑子完全清醒过来，陈没听清楚杨说了什么。</p><p>“喂！”</p><p>“……嗯？什么？”</p><p>“有烟吗？”</p><p>“还剩两支。”</p><p>“刚好。”</p><p>他们并排靠在人行道的栏杆上，面向那片海滩，抽起了菸。凌晨的海滩很安静，海浪缓慢拍打着海滩，像是在慢慢吞食着海岸线，进一点，又退一点。</p><p>“你是演奏什么乐器的？”海风把烟雾吹到了杨的脸上，他的脸在路灯的照射下显得很苍白，从陈的方向可以看到杨的侧脸，他那长长的眼角微微下垂，深深的黑眼圈压在了他的镜框下面。因为靠得很近，这一回陈才发现杨的左耳有一个耳洞。</p><p>“小提琴。”</p><p>“哎，我也是。”</p><p>杨夹着烟的手指很修长，可是却又非常干瘦，骨头的关节非常明显，他的手越过了栏杆正在把多余的灰烬敲落。</p><p>“你是前辈的大学室友?”</p><p>“对。曾经最好的朋友，他认为的。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“我毕业之后出国了，我去了伦敦。和他快3年没有联系了。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“我不想见到他。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“毕业那天也是这样子的酒会，也是去的这个酒吧，老板是我们的一个共同好友。那晚我们都喝得很欢，也可能玩得太疯了，他亲了我。”</p><p>杨吸了一口烟，他眼睛微微眯着，一直望着海，陈感觉眼前这个人快和那片海和夜融在了一起。</p><p>“我以为我有机会了，我装醉，回吻了他，他也没有拒绝我。但第二天他给我发了短信，就是那句‘It's not love. I'm just drunk’。”</p><p>陈也抖掉了烟头上的一些灰，他没说什么，只是觉得今晚的海和他平时夜里看到的不太一样，准确来说应该是，听到的不太一样，平时的海像是唱着欢快的歌，是轻松的，洒脱的，但今晚的海像在低吼，它更像是墨，粘稠的，深渊一般。海风飘过来的味道似乎也比以前更咸。</p><p>“继续走吧。”杨说着便转了身，陈只能看到他的背影。</p><p>“为什么这次还要来？”陈跟了上去。</p><p>“没什么，就想回来见见他。”</p><p>“你说你应该忘了。”</p><p>“哼，小鬼，这都给你听见了。你别管那么多。”杨爽朗地笑了起来，却呛到自己咳嗽了几声。</p><p>他们继续往前走着，天空逐渐有了白，马路上的早起客们也陆陆续续出现了。</p><p>“陈。”杨叫住了陈，陈差点没注意到杨在自己背后停了一下。</p><p>杨走了过去，靠近了陈，唇吻了上去。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“昨晚该忘的就忘了吧，刚刚的也忘了吧，I‘m just drunk。谢谢你的烟哈。”</p><p>“……还有机会再见吗？”</p><p>“不了吧。”</p><p>又是那个爽朗的笑容，杨朝他挥了挥手，转身就往反方向走去，在路口过了红绿灯之后消失在对面的人群中。</p><p>“不了吧。” 陈轻轻重复道。</p><p> </p><p>从这里走回家只剩下一小段路，阳光已经逐渐划开了天空，耳边的车声人声又逐渐吵闹了起来，那片熟悉的海好像也重新切回了原来的歌单，是轻松的感觉。陈把手里的烟头塞在附近的垃圾箱上的烟灰罐里，在自动贩卖机买了一杯矿泉水，喝着走回了家。</p><p> </p><p>“今晚再来这边兜兜风吧。”陈心想。</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>